I Will Follow You
by Wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: You and Blair find an unlikely truce, all because you followed her. Blair/Dan


_Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true  
But you and I know what this world can do  
So let's make our steps clear that the other may see  
And I'll wait for you  
If I should fall behind  
Wait for me_

When she's once again upstaged by Serena, you follow her to where she's sat in the hall. You tell her about your mum, about how you wish you could of told her how you felt and she just sits there and listens. Sat in the hallway of some building, over a conversation about absent mothers, you and Blair find an unlikely truce, all because you followed her.

You don't fit in, everyone at NYU hates you and you've lost your crown. So on his request you follow him to a party where he introduces you to everyone he knows, telling them all, "This is my good friend Blair." You've been nothing but mean to him for two years yet here he is telling strangers how great you are. Life becomes easier after that night and you find yourself following him to more parties, more often.

You notice her one night on the dorm rooftop, she's laughing at some Frat guys lame jokes which means she's drunk, in the few months you've been at uni together you've learnt there's four types of drunk Blair; flirty, bitchy, horny and just pure wasted, tonight she's the latter. When you notice him helping her down the stairs you follow her. You enter her room to find drunk guy trying to coax her out of her shirt, you punch him and put her to bed. The next day she brings you Coffee and a Bagel for breakfast, you know this is her way of saying thank you, thank you for following me.

At the Annual Vander-Woodsen Christmas party you follow him outside to the balcony, he smiles when he sees you, asking if your just as bored as he is and if you want to get out of there. You find yourself at a late screening of _It's a wonderful life_ and he holds your hand the whole way through, your glad you've seen the film a million times before because all you can focus on is his thumb rubbing across yours. When you notice his head leaning in you follow his lead, laughing into his mouth at the cliché of kissing at the back of the movie theatre.

She takes you ice skating. You have two left feet and no balance whatsoever but she bought you skates and looks like an excited child when she asks. She glides along the ice backwards as you cling to her, resembling the first steps scene from Bambi. You hate it and your cold, but she's holding your hand and laughing so much she can hardly breath, so you just cling to her tighter and follow her round.

He holds your hand as he leads you to his favourite book store, you follow in mock protest, curious but not letting him know that. It smells like old people and moth balls but that makes it all the more charming, he finds his desired aisle and picks out a book before sitting on a beanbag left on the floor and patting the one next to him. You decide instead to settle in his arms, your back flush against his chest before he starts to read to you, "I am always drawn back to places where I have lived, the houses and their neighbourhoods." You close your eyes as you let the familiar words of Breakfast at Tiffany's captivate your imagination. In your thoughts, your Holly and he's Fred, you laugh quietly to yourself, how had you not seen the potential between you two before?

When she tugs on your shirt collar, stumbling backwards before falling onto the bed, you follow her. You follow her lead, letting her take control when she moves to straddle you and when she reaches a climax, screaming your name, you follow her over the edge moments later.

You have your first proper argument. He says your ashamed of him, you say you need more time. After two days of his silence you can't take it any more so follow him to Brooklyn. You march in and scream at him for making you miss him that much; when he pulls you into his arms, rubbing your back, you realise your crying. You tell him you'll tell whoever he wants, he tells you he'll wait forever.

You follow the left over wrappers to her en-suite bathroom. She's sat on the floor, staring into space, unaware of your intrusion. You sit next to her rubbing her arm before she turns clinging to you. She tells you she wanted to do it, that she's so scared your going to leave her, that it's the only thing she can control. You tell her you love her. She tells you she didn't do it because she knows deep down you'll never leave, she knows because she loves you too. Every time she has an appointment with her doctor you follow behind into his office, rubbing her knee as she tells him of her progress.

You follow her to every stuck up social event she attends, you tell yourself you do this for her and to suck it up. At the Valentines ball when she tells everyone your together you finally feel like it was worth it and begin enjoying these events by her side instead of always two steps behind. Most people are shocked, but surprisingly happy, Serena gives you a hug and Nate tells you your probably the only person who deserves her, Chuck drinks a bottle of scotch and leaves with two blondes. You appreciate his effort to not say anything.

You follow him onto the Subway every Thursday night to Brooklyn where his dad makes you pasta. You always pretend that you don't want to go but when the Humphrey loft is put on the market you can't hide your disappointment that your tradition will be broken. He tells you a week later that it's been taken off the market, that his dad and Lily want him to have it instead of staying at halls. He moves in a few days later, you move in a few days after that. Every Thursday you both prepare Spaghetti Bolognaise for the masses.

Over the next couple of years you notice your relationship is built upon a consistent push and pull, give and take routine and it couldn't be more perfect. On your first Christmas after graduation your both under the Rockefeller Christmas tree when you notice he's on one knee, telling you how much you mean to him, open Tiffany box in his hand. You follow him to your knees, alternating between placing kisses on his face and saying yes over and over. Later that night as you lay in bed, in your shared Brooklyn Loft, him reading to you from the signed first copy he brought you last year, you realise Holly and Fred don't really compare to your story. Something that is proven a year later when his novel becomes a best-seller.

* * *


End file.
